THe End game
by Criticalskyz
Summary: Missouri steps in with a demon hunter to save the guys.... bad summary sorry
1. Chapter 1

The End Game

I know I just can't stop myself…. Anyway this OC is not a slayer nor did I rip the Idea from Joss Whedan

Sam had looked into the rear view mirror to look at his older brother, who once again had taken the brunt of the attack. Blood still oozed out of his wounds but at a slowed pace. He looked over at his father; he had shot his father. It wasn't funny at all but still a smirk slipped out " You okay dad, there is a hospital up a head, we can stop."

John sighed as he looked at his youngest son, his baby, and Mary's baby. Who only had a swollen eye and a few bruises "No, I'm good." John turned his head to look out his window and saw it a fraction to late.

Metals colliding with metal, glass shattering, skin ripping, iron rods groaning under tons of weight. The demon had found another host and nothing was better than the image of the Impala bending and breaking under a Semi truck. The Demon pushed the car into a tree and continued to slowly apply pressure to the car, the metal screamed in pain as the truck kept up its assault on the car.

Once the truck halted, The silence was restored, there was no sound coming from anyone in the car. Dean had fresh cuts to his face and part of his body was trapped in between the metal. Blood flowed from John's head and Sam slowly opened his eyes, tears formed in them. Not knowing what had just happened, all he knew is if Dean made it seeing his car like this would kill him…

Sam looked out at the man sitting in the truck, it was the Demon. Sam closed his eyes then heard a tapping on the asphalt, smoke started to rise from the ground. AS he opened his eyes again, he saw a female shape, at first he thought it was Meg, but then he remembered she was dead. The girl or woman almost reminded him of Cat woman with the leather pants and tightly fitting top. The pants is what caught his attention, they were lime green and very bright.

The Demon saw the girl as well; there was no way she was going to get in between him and his prizes. He pressed the gas pedal bringing the truck to life, as he backed up, Dean's door ripped off the hinges making Sam cringe. The girl looked at Sam then back at the truck. Sam tested his limbs, nothing that he couldn't handle with the pain. He reached over to his father, who was out but his pulse was very strong. Sam was afraid to look at his brother. Sam pushed on his door and cringed as it screamed open. Everything on his body was on fire but he was about to move his body parts. Slowly he made his way to his father; he pulled on him until he slid out of the car.

He turned his attention to Dean, whose wounds had started to bleed again " No, No Dean. Come on you can't die on me " Sam pleaded as he tried to careful pull on his brother. He heard his father groan on the grass " Dad?" John tried to lift his head but was unable too.

"Sam, Sammy are you hurt " was all John could get out.

Sam went to his father "No, I think I'm okay, Dad, Dean is hurt bad. I called for an ambulance."

Sam heard the truck again grind its gears and headed towards the girl. Sam watched unable to stop the truck from colliding into her. Much to his shock, the girl stood up, pulled out, what looked like a whip, and uncurled it snapping it to the ground. The man in the truck got out. His eyes glowed yellow and he hissed at her.

The girl smiled " I've been looking for you Darlin, be a good evil demon and step out of that poor man's body" she requested as she used her whip and encircled him with it. AS she pulled careful not to hurt the human shell, the body began to shudder and shake. The Demon had no choice but to get out of the body.

" There isn't that better, more room to roam". She taunted. She knew she was only there to save the father and son. Not to destroy the demon not yet anyway. Missouri only wanted the battleground evened off. She snapped her whip at the demon once more

" Bring it daddy" she smirked.

The Demon backed off, he knew where the Winchesters would be there was no hurry to kill them, or drive Sam out of his mind. He turned into a smoky film and floated off into thin air.

Jovi smiled to herself as she wound up her whip. She looked over at the family lying in the grass. This must be the family Missouri was so worried about. She slowly walked over to the father and son.

" How badly are you hurt" she asked the father. Sam hovered over her shoulder watching her lay a glowing hand over his bullet wound. His father hissed as he felt muscles, bone, and tissue fusing back together.

" Well that smarts" He remarked, but he felt better. He looked over at Sam "Are you okay?" Sam nodded.

" Where is your brother?' John asked Sam, knowing what the answer would be, but he had to have Sammy say it.

John sat up and looked at Sam, who looked like he was in a daze" Sammy, Sam" Sam walked over to Dean's limp body. He sat down and placed his head on his lap, he sat stroking Dean's hair " You can heal him too right?" He asked, as his eyes never left his brother's crumpled body.

Jovi looked at the fallen son on his brother's lap. She looked over at the father, who knew who Jovi was. He walked over to Sam "I'm sorry son, Dean has to be let go" Sam heard his father's words, they made him sick. He didn't want to let Dean go. Dean lifted up his hand to grab Sam's " Hey man, its okay. I'll be fine " Dean coughed and some blood leaked out.

John closed his eyes, to try and stop the angry tears from falling to the earth. He knew in the long run this would happen. He knew Dean would be the one, who is the fallen son. Dean, never even had to think twice about it, not from the first time his mother placed Sam in his arms after he was brought home. John sat down next to his son hoping he wasn't in too much pain. Sam looked up at Jovi " Please, help my brother. I know you can, you healed my dad. Dean can't die. I need him please."

Jovi looked down at the injured man, she knew she wasn't suppose to heal Dean. Dean was suppose to die in order for Sam to live " Sam, I can't. He has to die for you to live" John felt his son start to shake as he started break down "No, no no no no no no no NO " Sam screamed "Not Dean. He doesn't get to die. Dad?" John didn't want to look at his son but he did.

Jovi, knelt down by Dean and winced at his pain "Dean, can you hear me?" Dean looked up at the woman talking to him, he was having a hard time breathing let alone forming any clear thoughts right now. He only nodded his head. She gave him a sad smile, she knew what she was about to do, was so wrong, and against everything she knew.

She placed a hand on Dean's chest " I'm so sorry Dean, this will sting a little" Her hand began a blue glow and a cry escaped Dean's lips.

Okay so that is all I have for now. I will get into Jovi a little more; she is human, just a little different.


	2. Chapter 2

The End Game - 2

I'm trying to keep this short … well see what happens.

Jovi- was fun to come up with, she is just a demon bounty hunter, and Missouri called on her to help the boys. I'm not sure how far for her to take her attachment to the Winchesters- thought or ideas please pass them on…

John grabbed Sam and held onto him as Sam tried to get to his brother. The glow became more intense and Dean's cried became stronger, Jovi, began to slump over him. Using all of her power she was healing every inch of him, until she hit the mental wall he always had up. John knew what she was doing and he wasn't sure how he was going to thank the woman.

He had prepared himself for the loss of his son, but not for the return of him. He had a feeling Dean would not be happy about being saved from death again. Sam had turned away from the light and quietly sobbed into his father's shirt. AS the light subsided, he felt Sam's legs give out under him. He lead him to the ground and still held onto him as his sobs shook his body "Not, Dean, please Not Dean, Dad. Please" Sam rambled.

Jovi smiled as she saw Dean sit up and look over at his family. He stood up checking himself over before walking over to his sobbing brother and father. He tapped Sam on the shoulder. Sam turned around and leapt from his father's arms to his brothers, almost knocking him down.

" Dean, Oh God Dean, your alive." He shouted as he hugged his brother. Dean hugged him back; glad to see his father was all right as well. Dean wasn't sure what had happened but he had a feeling the girl on her knees a few feet away had something to do with it. Sam's eyes darted over to where the remainder of his car was; Dean's eyes followed his and saw what was left of his car.

Dean felt his knees start to give way, John went over to his son and helped him over to the smoking car. Sam went over to the mysterious woman who just saved them. AS he got closer to her, he could see she was clearly wiped out.

" Here" he said as he handed her his hand, to help her stand up.

" Thank you, I'm so tired, and we have to get out of here before that Demon comes back." She informed him. She looked over at where Dean and John were. She knew she could fix the car, but not right now. "My car is parked over there behind a bush, I can give you guys a lift if you'd like." Sam nodded " That would be great."

Dean placed a hand on his beloved car, what was left of his car. This only thing that kept him sane was now broken and in tiny pieces all over the grass. " My baby" was all he said, until he heard a rumble then the tears came down as a red dodge charger pulled up to him "Come on Dean, get in" John said as he got out to let his son in.

Dean hesitated a moment but Jovi waved her hand and a the car was gone " Just invisible for now. We can go get it later. We have to get back to Missouri." Dean nodded and climbed into the back like a small child. Sam leaned his head against his brother, and was glad when he didn't flinch away.

Sam wasn't sure what he would have done if Dean had died. He only knew he couldn't live with out his big brother.

Okay I just needed something to fill chapter two… Hope you don't mind


	3. Chapter 3

End game - 3

I know for a fact that this one will be short but I told you from the beginning I wasn't sure if I was going to keep it going.

Missouri was pacing the floor it had been six hours since she sent Jovi to go retrieve the Winchesters. In her head she knew that, 6 hours wasn't a long time for her to be gone, but Missouri started to get bad feeling about this? Missouri was too old for this kind of stuff and it was all John Winchesters faults. Missouri sat down in her favorite chair in the living room and let out a sigh. Maybe after this was all over, she redecorates the house.

She felt her eyes growing heavy as she watched the darkness start to fall. Getting out of the chair she walked over to the door and closed it. The wood to the front door was enchanted to say the least. Still her spider senses as Dean loved to call them was not tingling. If some thing were wrong with Jovi she would know it. Missouri looked at the clock, it was 1AM. 1 IS and Jovi still wasn't back. Missouri decided all she could do was going to sleep. She did just that, after saying a small prayer in case something did happen to her in the middle of the night. God would know to take care of her. She lay her head down on her soft feather pillow and it wasn't long before she was a sleep.

A loud tail pipe woke the sleeping woman up. She didn't bother turning on any of the lights in the house. She opened the front door as the four people walked quietly into the house. Dean was still leaning on his younger brother, as they walked into the house. Sam placed Dean down on the couch, which normally Missouri would have yelled at Sam, but seeing Dean hurt she didn't say anything. That was until Dean went to make a smart comment.

" Dean, Winchester if you open your mouth other than to say hello to me your going to get it".

Dean smiled the best he could right now "Hello Missouri." He leaned against the couch, but missed the warmth of his brother's body. Even though he was healed, his body was still going into shock from the accident.

Sam left his brother on the couch, to go wash him up while John helped a drained Jovi sit next to Dean on the couch. Missouri looked at the Demon hunter, who looked beat, which meant one of the Winchesters was given another chance at life.

Missouri looked over at the very girl who saved the Winchesters, this time at least. Then looked back at Dean, his eyes were fighting to stay awake. It looked like he was losing. Having your soul restored is very tiring.

Sam came back into the living room and looked at a clock 6AM he had to get some sleep. It was as if Missouri read his mind " Sam, if you want the three of you can sleep on the pull out couch, it is big enough. John your room is always waiting for you."

John was going to say something about the three fitting on the couch, but he was just to damn tired. "Thanks Missouri." Missouri followed John up the stairs to get some extra blankets and pillows for the boys and Jovi.

Sam looked at Jovi" Can you get up?" She smiled sweetly at him "Yes I'm just tired not injured, help me get your brother up though." Sam moved to help Jovi lift a half-asleep Dean up so she could pull out the couch. Missouri came back down and handed the sheets and pillows to Jovi.

" You might want sleep on the in the middle since you'll be the one out longer than the boys Jovi will". Missouri reminded her.

Sam looked at her like he wanted to ask her a question, but thought better of it. He watched as she only nodded as she walked into the bathroom, he just came out of. He looked at his brother. The brother that just escaping death. He ran his hand over Dean's face trying not to get to emotional over the near lose of his older brother. Dean shouldn't have to keep protecting him, just once Sam wanted to give back.

Jovi re-emgered wearing a long football jersey, she walked over to the huge pulled out couch and settled into the middle of it. She looked at Dean, who was pulling back the cover on his side. He mumble goodnight to his brother and slipped off his boots, pulled back the sheets and snuggled his back up to Jovi and let out a tired, some what content sigh as he drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Jovi looked down at the older brother, then looked at the younger one, his face with worry for the older brother.

Jovi decided to find out what was on Sam's mind so he would sleep better. She may be a demon hunter, but she was still as human as you could get.

" So what is bothering that pretty skull of yours Sam?" He looked at the woman next to his sleeping brother and decided there wasn't any reason to lie to her.

" I'm tired of Dean always the one doing the protecting. He has given so much up for me, yea he graduated high school as a B student, but he should have had the option to go to college or a vocational school. I watch him with other people's kids and he is great with them. I mean he had the talent to be a teacher or have that child of his own. But no he is always protecting me. I love Dad and I'm glad he had the chance to kill that demon, but if it isn't gone I'm not sure he can do this anymore. I'm afraid Dean will become him and continue this craziness until it kills one of them." Sam let out as he sat down on the couch.

Jovi reached out and rubbed his arm " It's okay to feel that way Sam. I feel like that all the time, but I know, who I am. I am a human but with special qualities that won't allow me to have a normal life so I go place to place, or people summon me to take care of their demons. I do it because it is what I was born to do. There are days when I don't want too. There are days when I see other woman with kids and it makes me sad. But I suck it up and keep on going because one day I'll get my due. Until then I plow away like a workhorse. ".

"How did you heal my brother and hide his car?" Sam asked her.

" It's a power that I took from a demon and I use it for good now. Look maybe you should get some sleep you don't look that good right now."

Sam nodded as he too slid into the pull out couch he lay on his back and for the first time in months looked up at the ceiling as he drifted off to sleep. Jovi was almost sleep snuggled under the blankets when she hear a noise. Her eyes popped open, she made sure the boys were still with her. Then as stealthy as she could ease out of the bed. She slipped on her boots and went into the kitchen.

The kitchen was just starting to fill with the morning light, and there were only a few shadows on the wall. She surveyed the kitchen with her powered up eyes. There was nothing, she heard the noise again, this time it was upstairs. She quickly but quietly ran up the stairs and saw the demon entering Missouri's room. Before it could reach the door Jovi, quickly bum -rushed the demon and slammed it out the two-story house's stain glass window.

The air slammed out of her body as they it the ground, she had the lesser demon under her, but since the fall and hitting of the ground stunned her, it quickly threw her off of it. Growling it backed away from her. It wasn't the demon, but one of its slaves. Jovi could use that, but the Demon shimmered away before she could do anything.

Just as she was going to open the portal to go after him, Missouri grabbed her arm.

"Let it go, go get some sleep" was all the older woman said to her. Jovi only nodded as she slowly moved past Missouri to get back into the pull out. Her body started to throb from the fall, but she had been through a lot worse.

Missouri watched as the younger woman went back, if she wouldn't have caught her when she did, she knew that girl's life would be over. Sometimes Missouri just wished that girl would think before she acted on anything. Missouri went back to her own room; she would have to call a friend of hers to demonize the house so it would be perfectly protected.

So there you go for now. Tonight I'm going to go threw some more of my stories and pick out the ones I should update, any requests?


End file.
